No Need for Valentine's Day
by Washu-chan1
Summary: Here it is! The second episode of my Tenchi Holiday Saga!!!! Washu slips love potion into all of the girls' drinks, but doesn't realize her own cup has been included!


vday No Need for Valentines 

Author's Note-> Here it is! The second episode of my Tenchi holiday saga! Oh, and I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any related characters. Enjoy! 

So it begins............. 

Tenchi walked into the kitchen, ready for breakfast. But he wasn't ready for all six girls to be waiting for him when he got there.   
"Goodmorning Lord Tenchi!" Aeka called cheerily.   
"How are you this morningTenchi darling?" Ryoko asked.   
Everyone except Washu crowded around him. He coughed when the overwhelming scent of perfume filled his nostrils.   
Since when do they wear perfume?> thought Tenchi.   
For a split second, Tenchi thought he had seen Washu pour something in one of the girls' drinks.   
Nah. Washu usually finds some way to warn us about a new experiment of hers. She's always too excited to keep it to herself.>   
Tenchi pushed the thought out of his mind and worked on getting away from the crowd.   
When he finally sat down, he noticed several odd things. All of the girls were wearing various red and pink colored clothing. The plates and cups were pink. He looked questioningly at Sasami.   
"You mean you don't know Tenchi?"   
"Know what?"   
"What today is!"   
"What is today?"   
"Valentine's Day!"   
"Gulp......Valentine's Day?"   
"Yep."   
"Oh no."   
Everyone else sat down and smiled at Tenchi. Washu looked very smug as Sasami started her meal with something to drink.   
Sasami, who was sitting next to Tenchi, put down her cup and leaned over to him.   
"Here Tenchi, let me help you." she said, picking up his chopsticks.   
"Uh....Sasami?"   
"Yes Tenchi dear?" Sasami put her hand under her chin and stared at him dreamily.   
Washu began to laugh. "Uhm.....I'll be right back." she said quickly, getting up.   
Ryoko looked over at Washu's chair and noticed a little flask. She picked it up and was looking it over when Aeka turned around quickly, knocking Ryoko. The bottle went flying into the air above Washu's glass. The top came off and a silvery liquid made its way into Washu's half empty cup.   
Ryoko quickly put the cap back on and placed it back on Washu's seat, praying that Washu wouldn't notice anything.   
A minute or so later, Washu walked back in and sat at the table, still looking pleased with herself.   
I am the greatest!> she thought This is the perfect Valentine's Day prank! Putting love potion in all of the girls' glasses! Ha! Good thing it only needs a drop poured into to work! Now I'll have more for next Valentine's Day! Imagine what the whole or even half of the bottle would do!>   
Washu began to sip her drink. She watched the other girls crowd around Tenchi. They were all talking to him and offering affectionately to do anything for him.   
A funny feeling came over Washu as she finished her drink. She felt the heat rise to her face.   
Oh no.........> "Oh Teeeeeeenchiiiiii!!!"   
Washu got up from her seat and walked over to Tenchi, suddenly in her adult form.   
"C'mon Tenchi! Why would you want to hang around with all these children? Come with me!" Washu grabbed his hand and pulled him up to a standing position. He was too stunned to do anything but follow.   
"Tenchi no!" Ryoko screamed.   
"Don't go with her Lord Tenchi!" Aeka screeched.   
"But Tenchi is mine girls." Washu purred calmly.   
"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Tenchi said.   
"Get off him, he's mine!" Sasami yelled, clinging to Tenchi's shirt.   
Aeka grabbed one of Tenchi's arms and Ryoko grabbed the other. Sasami still clung to his shirt. Washu had circled her arms around him and refused to let go.   
"Hey!" Mihoshi cried. "Tenchi is miiiiiiiiine! Waaaaaaah!"   
"Stop!" Kiyone shouted.   
No one moved.   
"I said STOP in the name of the Galaxy Police!"   
The group stopped and looked at her.   
"Why?!" Ryoko demanded.   
"Because." Kiyone replied, walking slowy to Tenchi. "Tenchi and I need to be alone!"   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Tenchi yelled.   
"No way!"   
"You can't have him!"   
"He's MINE!"   
"WAAAAAAAH!"   
"AAAAAAAAH!"   
Tenchi twisted around and around until he was free of the girls' grip. He turned and ran out the door, not stopping until he was on the other side of the lake.   
"I think I know what Washu was up to."   
"Myaw?"   
"Ahhh!"   
"Myaw!"   
"Oh. Ryo-oh-ki! Its just you!"   
"Myaw!"   
"You scared me!"   
"Myaw?"   
"The girls are after me again, but this time its worse. I think Washu put some kind of potion or something in their drinks."   
"Myaw!"   
"Yeah.......NOOOOO! Here they CCOOOOOOMME!" Tenchi ran as fast as he could, but the girls were gaining on him.   
"Ooooooooooh Teeeeenchiiiiiiii!" Washu sang giddily, catching up with him and grabbing his arm.   
"Guess what time it is Tenchi?" Mihoshi quizzed.   
"Uh.....what time?"   
The six girls smiled devilishly.   
"Bath time!" they shouted in unison.   
"Oh no. Not the onsen!" Tenchi grumbled.   
The girls each took hold of his shirt or his arm and led him towards the onsen. This was the last thing he needed.   
"This is the best thing for you right now Lord Tenchi!" Aeka said.   
"Nothing like a nice warm bath with your loved one on Valentine's Day!"   
"And we have a surprise for you afterwards!"   
"Oh no.........."   
"You'll love it Tenchi! We all contributed!"   
"I guess you can say there will be twp surprises....heh heh."   
"Ryoko!"   
"Ohp, sorry!"   
"AAAHH!"   
"TENCHI! I didn't mean anything....um....nasty....its just a surprise that involves all of us and a question."   
"Ryoko! You've already told Lord Tenchi too much! Now shut up!"   
"No princess! I will do as I please when it comes to Tenchi!"   
"AAAAAHHHHH!"   
"Come now Tenchi! Its time for your bath!" The way Washu (big washu) said it, made it hard for Tenchi not to obey. Yet, he still refused to get into the water.   
"Oh come ON Tenchi!" Kiyone said, giving him a playful shove.   
Tenchi, not expecting Kiyone's push, went flying into the water.   
"Okay....now!" Sasami said.   
Washu's holo top appeared and she began to feverishly type. Tenchi stuck his head out of the water, expecting to see the six girls around him.   
"AAHH! Wha....what happened to the water?" Tenchi almost fell back under in awe. In the milliseconds before he surfaced, the water had changed from a aquamarine blue to a rosette pink. There was also a change of smell.....the water was scented!   
Tenchi tried to climb out but thought better of it. After all, he wasn't exactly very covered.....   
The girls started coming into the water and Tenchi sloshed through the water towards the other side. Unfortunately, he wasn't going very fast......   
"Where are you going Tenchi?" Sasami asked.   
"Um....just over here for a second."   
Everyone except Kiyone backed off and began to enjoy their bath.   
"Do you guys actually believe that?" Kiyone asked. "That was the lamest excuse I have ever heard!"   
"Maybe he has something for us." Aeka said calmly.   
"Something for us? I love presents!" Mihoshi exclaimed.   
Ryoko shook her head. "He does know we have something for him."   
"Yeah, because you almost told him the second half!"   
"Oh get over yourself!"   
The girls sat in the onsen for forty-five minutes until they gave up and went back to the house. Tenchi watched quietly from a corner.   
When the girls had dressed and left, Tenchi himself got up out of the water and dressed. He looked over his shoulder every few steps, hoping to stay away from the girls.   
Tenchi knew he had to go into the house sometime. He couldn't stay away forever.   
I have to stay away at least until I find out what is going with the girls!>   
He would have thought nothing wrong if it were just Aeka and Ryoko. Washu had never been that serious, it was more playful with her, but with the way Sasami was acting, he knew something was up.   
"Maybe I'll find something in Washu's lab." he told himself, gulping.   
"You can come to my lab anytime Tenchi!"   
"WHA? Washu? Wha....how?!"   
"Hello! I'm a genius remember?!"   
Washu took his arm and led him towards her lab. He protested, but couldn't get away, for Washu was unusually strong. Tenchi worried about what would happen if the other girls saw this.   
"Don't worry Tenchi. I already made sure we would have no interruptions." Washu said happily, practically reading his mind.   
"Crap...."   
Washu pushed Tenchi into her lab and strapped him to a large chair.   
"Its time for that last saaaaaaaamplllllllle!!! I'll be right back Tenchi!"   
"AAAHHH!"   
Tenchi looked frantically around the room, hoping for some way out.   
"What am I thinking? Washu would have made sure there is no way out!"   
Tenchi noticed a piece of paper on the table beside him and was just barely able to pick it up. He began to read aloud.   
"Love Potion. Wait! LOVE potion! That must be it! Oh no! Okay, there needs to be an antidote!"   
Tenchi scanned the paper. It said something about dumping a green substance onto the person affected. Tenchi looked at the desk again. To his luck, just within his reach was a green liquid in a bottle.   
"I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Washu called, appearing in a nurses outfit.   
"Here goes." Tenchi muttered as he flicked his wrist and sent the bottle's green contents flying at Washu.   
Washu fell backwards, covered in the green goo. She closed her eyes and seemed to fall asleep. She opened them a few minutes later.   
"Huh....wha?"   
"Washu?"   
"Tenchi? Wha.....oh.....sample! Oh yeah, and call me Little Washu!"   
"Not now Washu....er....Lil' Washu!"   
"Why?"   
"I need your help!"   
"Only if......."   
"Only if what?"   
"You let me get that last sample afterwards!"   
Tenchi moaned. "Okay. Whatever."   
"Not what is it you need help with?"   
"The girls are chasing me!"   
"The love potion worked?"   
"Uh-huh."   
"Yippee!"   
"Ugh. I need you to make another antidote."   
Washu looked around, taking in the green liquid on her white outfit and the smashed glass on the floor.   
"Tenchi...it will take me a few hours to get the antidote again."   
"A few HOURS?!"   
"Yep!"   
"You've got to be kidding me!"   
"Nope!"   
"What am I going to do?"   
"You can stay in my lab if you want." Washu grinned.   
"I'll try to face them."   
"Okay Tenchi. I'll teleport you here the moment I get the antidote."   
"Alright Washu." Tenchi muttered, walking out of her lab. "The things I do. Hmph!"   
Washu smiled her big twelve year old smile (she was back to "normal" again) at Tenchi. She was very proud of her cleverness. There was no way Tenchi could get out of giving her that last sample now!   
Washu's wicked laugh echoed off the walls of her lab. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Where are the girls at?" Tenchi wondered. He figured they would have swarmed him by now. Then he remembered what Washu had said.........."I already made sure we would have no interruptions......." What had she done with the girls?   
Tenchi walked into the living room and got his answer. All five of the girls were frozen. You could tell that Aeka and Ryoko had been fighting. They both had their mouths open, pointing accusingly at eachother.   
Suddenly everything unfroze. Washu must have remembered them and reversed the spell.   
"Its time for your surprise Tenchi!" Sasami exclaimed, running past him into the kitchen.   
She came out with a humongous heart shaped, pink icing confetti cake.   
"But before you eat......" Ryoko began.   
"You have to choose....." Aeka said giddily.   
"Choose what?"   
"One of us you big silly!" Mihoshi said.   
"One of you?"   
"Which one you want to marry!" Kiyone exclaimed.   
Tenchi just sat there, staring at the cake, thinking "Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!"   
"Well...who will it be?" Sasami asked.   
Tenchi already knew who he wanted. Was it time to reveal his secret.   
"Okay.....my bride is........."   
"Tenchi!" Washu yelled appearing in the room.   
She dumped a big thing of green goo on the girls and stepped back, looking breathless.   
"It appears I had an extra store of this stuff."   
Phew!> thought Tenchi. I can keep my secret!>   
"Thank you Little Washu!"   
He began to walk away, but Washu caught his arm.   
"A deal is a deal guniea pig!"   
"NOOOOOO!" Tenchi called as Washu dragged him into the lab. 

**PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE** 

Washu: Watch out for the next episode of the Tenchi Holiday Saga, No Need for St. Patrick's Day! Mihoshi gets captured while trying to get to the end of a rainbow for gold. What is this? Noboyuki and green leprechaun "babes"? 

Kiyone: Those two will never learn. 

Washu: I doubt it! But the episode is hilarious anyway! 

Kiyone: Its hilariously hopeless! 

THE END 

Thanks guys! The next one might take me awhile. But, hey, I've got the plot figured out, so you know! And if you have any holiday plot ideas, please send them to me at iamabrat@voyager.net and I'll give credit where credit is due! Please review! 


End file.
